


The Bet

by Screamlife3290



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screamlife3290/pseuds/Screamlife3290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois make a bet between themselves... who will fold first? Clois FOREVER. Just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF, brought over here as a test run! I started this one-shot about a year ago and slowly made progess until I hit a writer's block and it sat alone in my folder... Until the Captain came around and helped me finish. Anyways I think we make a pretty good team(He's currently not on AO3). Enjoy!

"Smallville!"

Clark's spaced out expression disappeared, "what?"

She rolled her eyes. "You are staring again. It's creeping me out."

"Huh?" he asked, his eyes refocusing to see an amused look on her face. "Sorry, I was thinking."

Amusement became smirking. "And staring at me is going to help?"

"Mhmm."

"Uhuh, well it's still creepy, so knock it off."

Now, it was Clark's turn to smirk. "Stop doing what? Staring? Like this?" he asked as he leaned down to bore his eyes into her face, he placed his hands on the armrests of her chair as he leaned closer.

"Yes, like that," she hissed before smacking his arm lightly. "Stop it!"

He smiled devilishly, "No."

She clenched her teeth, _'Why did I turn the farmboy into a bad boy?'_

"Yes, Smallville," she gritted out, only to see his grin widen.

"Or what? You going to hit me? Or give me the silent treatment? As if everyone didn't already know that you can't keep your lips shut for more than two minutes," he teased. "Especially when you're mad."

To his surprise, Lois smirked. It made Clark shiver when she did that. "I'll make you sleep on the couch."

He let out a little laugh, "Because I'm the one that's always hot and bothered?"

She gave him a slack jawed look, "I'm sorry, do I strut around in booty hugging tights?"

Clark blushed, "They don't hug my...booty...and I don't strut!"

"Because that was the point."

"Then what is your point?"

Lois smiled confidently. "I can go longer... _without_...than Clark Jr can."

Clark shook his head and chuckled, "I don't think so, Dear."

"Oh, I know so," she said while poking his chest with a smirk. "In fact, you wanna make this interesting?"

He raised his eyebrows slowly, "Why bother? You're just going to lose."

"Umm, yeah right!" she retorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure there, Mrs. Kent," he taunted.

Lois crossed her arms and glared into his eyes, " _Lane_ -Kent."

"Hey CK-"

"Not now, Jimmy!" they shouted without taking their eyes off each other. Jimmy gulped, paling considerably before backing his way out of the office with the files in his arms.

"So, is the Man of Steel going to take this bet? Or is he going to chicken out like a little girl?"

Clark smiled cockily, "Oh, I'll take it. I'm just not so sure Mrs. Kent will be so happy with the outcome."

Her eyes blazed, "If I win, you do all the chores in the house at human speed for a week."

His gaze narrowed as he watched her eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Fine, if I win..." he looked around for an idea, only to let his mouth curl into a smirk when his eyes fell upon the perfect counter bet. "If I win, you can't flip the names outside the office."

Lois snarled at him before extending her hand, "Deal."

"You are so going down," he taunted.

"Bring it, Farmboy."

_**five minutes later. . . .** _

"Jimmy! You saw him!"

The young photographer looked down at his feet, "I don't know what I saw, Ms. Lane..."

Clark scoffed, "You saw her pull me into the copy room, Jimmy!"

"You grabbed my butt!"

"I did not! My hand bumped into it!"

"Are you trying to say it's big, Smallville?"

Jimmy mumbled, "Please God, make it stop."

"Of course not!"

"Then what the hell are you implying?"

Clark shook his head up, "You're the one that hiked your skirt up higher!"

"I spilt coffee on it! I was trying to hid the stain!"

"You didn't have any coffee!"

Lois hesitated for a second, "Uh...I did it earlier and forgot!"

"See! See! Tell her that I win, Jimmy! Tell her!"

Jimmy looked back and forth between Clark's excited look and the death glare Lois was sporting. He really didn't want to side with either one out of fear of what they might do to him, so he picked Option C.

"Shouldn't you guys just be happy that after all this time, you can't keep your hands off each other? I mean, you guys have been together for like ever," Jimmy panicked at the look Lois gave him, "But like like a, you aren't old, forever, just a nice forever, like a...like a...please don't hurt me."

Clark smiled softly, "He's kind of right."

Lois gave him a conceding smile. "I guess it's pretty special that we're as bad as ever."

"Well, you're a little worse than me."

Her jaw dropped, "What? You're way worse than me!"

Clark smirked, "I don't think so."

Lois put her hand on her hip and pointed towards their office door, "March, Smallville! I'm going to show you just how much worse you are than me. Then we'll see who is laughing!"

As they marched to their office, Clark looked back and winked at Jimmy as Lois pushed him inside.

Jimmy flinched as he heard the door to their office slam shut, he could swear that he saw CK push everything off their desks as Lois hurried to close the blinds. And really, it made him smile.

 _'I hope I find someone someday I'm that crazy about, they can't keep their hands off each other,'_ he mused.

"Oy! Bowtie? You know where I can find Lois Lane and Clark Kent?"

He turned to see a beautiful brunette standing in the middle of the bullpen. Jimmy smiled, "They're uh..." he blushed a little bit, and the girl smiled at his cuteness, "...in a meeting."

"That probably means that Lois jumped his bones, right?" Jimmy blushed crimson, causing the girl to laugh out. "Don't worry, I know all about how they get when they're all riled up. I'm Lucy. Lucy Lane."

He smiled, "I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you like the hint towards a relationship between Jimmy and Lucy? Let us know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
